In the information processing apparatus such as a Personal Digital Assistant mounted with the magnetic disk drive unit, when the housing is pressed such as applying a user's body weight while the user places a hand against the housing, the pressure is applied to the magnetic disk drive unit, a head-crash of the magnetic head might be caused on the magnetic disk. This being the case, a contrivance is that the magnetic disk drive unit is prevented from breaking down by dint of this type of pressure by strengthening a structure of a mounting unit of the magnetic disk drive unit and the housing as well.
It is known that a touch sensor is installed in the information processing apparatus mounted with the magnetic disk drive unit and monitors how much the information processing apparatus gets apart from a table, thereby setting a disk device in a retreat mode when the information processing apparatus drops down (e.g., Patent document 1).
Further, it is also known that an external force applied to a display panel of the information processing apparatus is detected, and, when the pressure equal to or larger than a fixed value is applied, an alarm is given (e.g., Patent document 2).    [Patent document 1] International Publication Pamphlet No. WO01/04897    [Patent document 2] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 10-319852